Bully Time
by Mashiro Kuroba
Summary: tiba-tiba Ayano, Kido, Mary, Momo dan Ene mem - bully Seto, Kano, Shintaro, Hibiya dan Konoha! kenapa ya? temukan jawabannya di fic cacat bin abal ini! WARNING! OOC, cacat, abal, gaje, pendek, typo, de el el


**Mashiro: halo~ ketemu lagi dengan saya di fic saya yang cacat bin abal ini!~ fic yang kali ini benar-benar cacat! di fic kali ini, Ene adalah manusia(?), dan Ayano masih hidup(?). yakin ingin membaca fic ini?... kalau iya, silahkan membaca!~**

-Bully Time-

Seto, Kano, Shintaro, Hibiya dan Konoha sedang duduk di meja makan. jangan ngikutin mereka! masa duduknya di mejanya sih?! #pletaakkk.

maksudnya, mereka duduk di kursinya.

tiba - tiba datanglah Kido, Mary, Momo, Ene, dan Ayano sambil membawa makanan.

"silahkan di makan~" ucap mereka sambil menghidangkan makanannya.

"huh? tumben kalian baik." ucap Konoha.

"hohoho~ kita kan selalu baik!~" ucap mereka dengan evil grin - nya.

_'a-aku punya firasat buruk nih...'_ ucap Shintaro dalam hati.

_'entah kenapa gue jadi merinding...'_ ucap Kano dalam hati.

_'aku punya firasat buruk sih... tapi mereka gak mungkin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kan?'_ ucap Seto dalam hati.

_'apakah makanan ini aman?...'_ ucap Hibiya dalam hati.

sedangkan Seto, Kano, Shintaro dan Hibiya ragu apakah makanannya aman atau tidak, Konoha terlihat santai-santai aja.

"ayo dimakan!" ucap Momo dengan evil grin - nya.

akhirnya para cowok memakan makanannya. dan yang terjadi adalah...

mereka mimisan, muntah darah, anemia, masuk ke rumah sakit, sekarat(?).

"author! lo salah naskah ya?" ucap Kido.

author pun melihat naskah.

"eh iya! salah naskah!" #plaaakkk

-abaikan saja paragraf ini- #pletaakkk

para cowok pun menjadi mual-mual.

"ukh... bahan apa yang kalian gunakan untuk makanannya?..." tanya Shintaro.

"nanti akan kami kasih tau." ucap Ayano.

tiba - tiba para cewek membawa para cowok ke sebuah gudang(?).

di gudang...

para cewek akan mulai mem - bully(?) para cowok.

"ayo kita mulai..." ucap Ayano dengan evil grin - nya.

"ayo..." ucap para cewek sambil melepas(?) baju para cowok.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" para cowok hanya bisa berteriak...

beberapa menit kemudian...

"hahaha!" para cewek tertawa penuh kemenangan(?).

ternyata...

para ceewek memakaikan baju Nekomimi Maid ke cowok-cowok!

"ayo kita foto-fotoin!" ucap Ene dengan penuh semangat.

para cewek pun mulai foto-fotoin para cowok.

"huwaa! kumohon! jangan!" ucap Shintaro.

para cowok pun mendapatkan 'siksaan' dari para cewek...

beberapa jam(?) kemudian...

para cowok menangis gara-gara para cewek meng - upload foto-foto 'memalukan' mereka di internet.

"hiks... aib seumur hidup!" ucap Shintaro.

"kenapa hari ini kalian kejam banget?..." ucap Kano.

"kalian gak tau ya?" ucap Kido.

"tau apaan?" ucap Hibiya.

"benar - benar gak tau?" ucap Momo.

"emangnya ada apa sih?" ucap Shintaro.

"hah... hari ini... author Mashiro Kuroba ultah tau!" ucap Ene.

"EH?! yang bener?!" ucap para cowok.

"iya! saat kami bertanya author mau apa untuk kadonya, kata author: 'aku ingin kalian mem - bully para cowok' " ucap Ayano.

"terus... kalian mengabulkan permintaan gaje author itu?!" ucap Shintaro.

"iya. hanya untuk hari ini sih." ucap Kido.

"ngomong-ngomong... bahan makanan yang tadi kalian pake itu apa?..." tanya Konoha.

"hehehe... mau tau?..." tanya Momo.

"iya." ucap Kano.

"cacing!" ucap para cewek bersamaan.

"UUUAAPPPAAA?!" ucap para cowok, mereka pun segera mencari toilet terdekat(?) untuk memuntahkan(?) apa yang tadi mereka makan...

-The End-

**Mashiro: benar-benar cacat ya? maaf ya! soalnya author sendiri baru inget ultah-nya pas dikasih tau sama sahabat... #DOR**

**[OC] Kuro: kalau cacat, ngapain di- upload?**

**Mashiro: iseng aja #DOR**

**Shintaro: gak kusangka aku memakan cacing di hari ultah-nya author...**

**[OC] Shiro: yang sabar ya...**

**Mashiro: oh iya! aku lagi membuat fic kagepro baru! semoga ceritanya gak cacat...**

**Kuro & Kido: siapa yang peduli?**

**Mashiro: tapi... Kido... cerita yang ini lebih mending dari pada cerita yang 'itu' kan?...**

**Kido: iya! cerita yang ini lebih mending! pokoknya, jangan pernah upload cerita yang 'itu' !**

**Mashiro: oke. cerita yang 'itu' gak akan aku upload.**

**sekian, sampai jumpa lagi di fic - fic saya yang berikutnya!~**


End file.
